


How To Tango

by leilanewood



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leilanewood/pseuds/leilanewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Team Arrow needs to infiltrate a dance contest to catch a suspect, but the only slot still open is for Tango. Felicity knows how to Tango. Oliver and Diggle don’t, but Tommy Merlyn does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Tango

**Author's Note:**

> Here comes the Tango drabble. This prompt was dropped by absentlyabbie on Tumblr and I thank you for making that.  
> Thanks again, and always, for my beta msftlunar that even with an injured arm get to take a look at this for me. You’re amazing and go take some rest. :)

The only time they have a chance to target the next name is to participate in a dancing contest.

Apparently, beside his position as one of the most dangerous criminals in the Glades, the man had a passion for dancing - especially when his daughter was one of the contestants.

With that information in her hands, Felicity found herself fantasizing about her dancing on that dance floor with Oliver. While searching for the site of the contest, she could just imagine how it would be to have Oliver hands on her waist while they danced slowly.

The disagreeing voices behind her came to an abrupt halt when she unknowingly gasped, drawing their attention.

“Oh shit.”

“What’s wrong Felicity?”

“All the categories are filled.”

“What? There has to be an open space; we can’t lose that guy again.”

“I know, I know.”

Looking closely, she muttered to herself as she double-checked. When she found the open space they needed, she nearly choked on her own breath. The blush rose up on her cheeks against her will as she tried to get herself back under control as Oliver and Diggle approached the desk. She could tell the moment Oliver acknowledged the small word on the screen.

“Tango.”

“What?”

She could hear the surprise in Digg’s voice, and couldn’t help but agree with him.

“The only spot available is Tango.”

“And?”

“And I don’t know how to dance, Digg.”

Looking from Oliver to Diggle, Felicity waited for the bodyguard to talk.

“Me neither man. I barely know how to waltz.”

“What are we going to do?”

The sudden footsteps had them turning around quickly, only to be met with Tommy’s smiling face and mischievous eyes. He clapped Oliver’s shoulder, before nodding to the screen.

“I’ve always knew that all those dance classes to impress women would pay off someday. Not that they didn’t, but I’m happy to see that I can use them with a better purpose now.”

It took a moment of silence for them to react.

 “You’re not doing anything, Tommy.”

Oliver looked at his friend. With time, Tommy had come to understand what he was doing. It took a year after the undertaking for Tommy to acknowledge it. The fact that his father was a murderer and that half of the city was destroyed because of him proved to be a difficult task, but nothing was harder than forgiving Oliver for murdering his only parent.

They had only managed to make their own amends a few months before – and while Oliver understood Tommy’s need to help out, he didn’t want to burden Tommy with a secret involvement either.

“Why not? You need someone to dance with Felicity, and get your information. I’m your man.”

When the three of them turned to Felicity she was bright red. Swallowing hard, she tried to speak, but couldn’t.

“See. She is so embarrassed to admit that I can help her with this. Do you know how to tango?”

She gave them a small nod, trying hard to ignore the shivers that ran through her when she caught the smile on Tommy’s face.

“I learnt how to dance in high school, and took some classes just for fun after I graduated.”

“What did I say? Now that we have an eligible couple, you can sign us up on that thing so Oliver can play the hero and save the city.”

“It’s not that simple Tommy.”

“It is. Felicity and I are going to dance while you go do your thing.”

Felicity stared at Oliver then at Digg.

“Oliver, it’s our only chance.”

“Digg…”

Seeing that they weren’t going anywhere with this, she quickly turned around, bringing up the fast track application and entering their names in. She nodded once, reassuring herself of her decision.

 “If dancing is the only way I can help with this, I’m on it.”

“There you go, girl. Now when do we start rehearsals?”

 

——-

 

They had one week before the contest. With the amount of time in their hands, Felicity and Tommy really got down on it and she learned that he was not just an easy going person, but an awesome dancer as well.

What she also learnt was that Oliver didn’t like to see another man’s hands on her body. Even that said man being Tommy. She caught him staring at them more than once, and she tried to ignore her body’s reaction. And that took more willpower than she liked to admit.

The night of the contest arrived before she knew it, and she was in the bathroom of the lair when she first listened to them.

“You don’t have to be this nervous Ollie; everything is going to be perfect.”

“I just don’t like the idea at all.”

“What are you afraid of - me and Felicity dancing or us risking ourselves to help you with the mission?”

She froze in front of the mirror, waiting for an answer that never came. Stepping out of the bathroom she looked down at her gown, looking for any wrinkles and when she found no fault, she headed to where the men were.

Felicity entered the room to see an amused Tommy and a bored Oliver seated in front of her desk. She was about to talk when she noticed his eyes on her. She felt her body respond at the heated gaze, and tampered it down.

She had chosen a red gown that clung to her curves, with an elegant cut that ran down the right side, leaving little for the imagination. Her hair was pinned to the side.

She swallowed hard, chanting over and over to remain composed as she walked over to them. When she was sure he was about to say something, the voice of Digg came through the comm. link in their ears.

“Guys we have to go. Is everyone ready?”

Tommy was the one that spoke.

“Yeah we’re heading out. Ready, Felicity?”

“Yes.”

Not trusting her voice, she didn’t say anything else as she grabbed Tommy’s hand and headed for the stairs with Oliver behind them.

 

——-

 

They arrived separately. Digg drove Oliver to the contest, who was attending as a guest, while Tommy drove with Felicity, arriving five minutes before the other two.

The room was filled with all the wealthy people of Starling City. The contest, they found out later, wasn’t just a dance show, but a fundraiser for the Glades. Felicity admired the idea behind it, but it didn’t mean that she had to admire the people who were giving the money.

Some were just as responsible as Malcolm Merlyn for the destruction.

Felicity and Tommy moved over to the designated area after signing in and pinning the small number lapel on. When she noticed the curious eyes and hushed whispers, she couldn’t help but tense, unknowingly squaring her shoulders.

She felt Tommy’s hand squeezing hers.

“Don’t worry. They’re just talking about me.”

She looked around, the anger simmering when she realised some even had the cheek to point them out.

“But that’s not fair. You don’t deserve to be treated like this.”

“Felicity, I’m fine. That man did this and I’m his son – it’s inevitable. It’s ok.”

“But-”

“We just have to rock the house with our tango and get out of here, right?”

He smiled at her and she couldn’t contain the smile she gave back.

When they were all seated, she noticed that Oliver was on a table in front of them. She nearly smiled, when she realised exactly who was sitting next to Oliver.

Isabel.

The woman inclined her head, face unreadable and perfect. Felicity couldn’t help but clench her fists in her lap. She only relaxed when Tommy squeezed them.

“They are about to start.”

He pointed to the dance floor and she watched as the host invited the first couple to start with a waltz. She swallowed hard, realising that they would soon be on that floor. And the first wave of panic hit her, straight in the gut.

“I can’t do this.”

“Yes, you can.”

She watched as the couple danced graciously. All eyes were locked on their movements.

“No, Tommy, I’m gonna fall on the floor. I’m gonna trip on my feet. It’s going to be a disaster. I can’t walk straight let alone tango in front of the blue blooded of Starling City. I’m going to puke.”

“No, you won’t do any of that. Just breathe, Felicity.”

“But…”

“You did pretty well at the rehearsals. Just relax and repeat exactly what you did at the lair.”

He didn’t move his hand away, letting it rest on top of hers. Nodding slightly to herself, she looked back up, and caught Oliver’s reassuring look. It was all she needed.

Nine couples passed like a blur when the host called their names. And the irritating buzzing started up again, eyes pinning on them. Tommy though, Tommy took it in his stride. Hand held out to her, he winked.

“Eyes on me, Felicity. Everything is going to be fine.”

Leading them to the dance floor, Tommy settled one hand on her waist. Felicity took a deep breath when the first accords to El Tango de Roxanne started.

“Let the music lead you.”

And that was what she did. For the entire four minutes, she focused on Tommy’s movements. His entire body pressed against hers, the melody spreading across her body, leading her through the notes. She focused on the way they moved together, bodies unbelievably in sync, how her heart beat meet the song.

When she dared to take a look at Tommy’s face, he was as mesmerized as her. The bright smile on his face was more than enough to keep the adrenaline rushing through her.

And she knew the moment was coming as the song drawled into the last minute. She felt his entire body against hers when they switched steps and did the second lift that she knew was coming. Then, another lift and they hit the final notes of the song and she was seated on his bended leg, their hands high while the room applauded.

Her breathing was heavy and when she searched for Oliver, what she saw made her freeze. His blue eyes were almost black, failing miserably to hide his feelings.

She was so absorbed in what she was seeing in Oliver that she almost jumped out of her skin when Tommy whispered in her ear.

“Imagine his reaction if you had chosen the green gown instead of the red one.”

She stared at him with a small smile.

“I think he probably would have combusted.”

He laughed, shaking his head slightly at her comment. He held her hand as he helped her up.

“But you can never go wrong with a blonde in a red dress.”

She risked another look to Oliver’s table, where she noticed that he was gone, leaving a fuming Isabel Rochev by herself. Her heart jumped as she remembered why they were here in the first place.

“Oliver?” she whispered into her comm. Link, smiling politely at the waitress that placed a glass of water on the table.

“I’m on my way.”

“How much time do you need?”

“Ten minutes.”

“You can’t leave Rochev alone for so long, buddy. The woman already looks like she’s ready to chew into someone.”

 “I know. That’s why Felicity is going to talk to her.”

“I’m – I’m going to do  _what_?”

She realised just how loud she was when heads turned her way.

“Talk to her.”

“What am I supposed to say? That woman hates me.”

“I have my eyes on him. I have to go. Felicity, talk to her.”

“But… Oliver?”

“Ten minutes, Felicity.”

And then the link went silent.

She looked at Tommy, eyes asking for help, but she knew he couldn’t do anything about it.

“The woman hates me too, Felicity.”

“I know. Sorry.”

“Don’t be. Go ahead. If I see from here that she’s about to eat you, I’ll come to your rescue.”

She smiled at his attempt to lighten the mood, and got up. All the possible scenarios ran through her mind as she approached the table and all of them ended with Felicity being eaten alive by the woman in front of her.

When Isabel looked at her, Felicity froze for a moment.

“Ms. Smoak.”

“Ms. Rochev.”

“How are you tonight?”

The voice of Dig came in the comm.

“Really, Felicity?”

She focused on Isabel in time to catch her answer.

“I would be better if your boss didn’t disappear.”

“Oh…”

“I’m sure you have some idea of where he could be.”

“Why would I?”

“Because when a man can’t take his eyes off you for that long, you should know where he is Ms. Smoak.”

She couldn’t help the small, choked sound that escaped from her. She vaguely acknowledged the coughing behind her, and she didn’t need to turn around to know that it was Tommy.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I’m pretty sure he left the table for you to follow him. So you could both end what you started on that floor.”

It took all of her self-control to reel in her emotions, and the temptation to punch the smug-looking woman right in her pretty straight nose. Smiling tightly, she found her voice again.

“I think you’re misunderstanding my relationship with Oliver.”

“Am I? So why don’t you enlighten me?”

“He is my boss. That’s all.”

“If that’s what you think, go with it.”

Felicity opened her mouth, ready to throw caution into the wind, when Oliver’s voice came through the earpiece.

“I got him. He’s alive, but I’d say his pants say different.”

She knew exactly what Oliver was saying – she was relieved of Isabel duty.

“I think I’m going to go back to my table. I’ll make sure to relay to my ‘boss’ how you feel about his personal reactions. I’m sure he’ll take it on board.”

Isabel didn’t speak up, head tilted slightly as she lifted a shoulder, casually dismissing the blonde. Felicity turned on her heel and left, heading back to her designated table.

“Water?”

Tommy offered her the glass that was in front of her, waiting until she drowned the whole glasses before raising an eyebrow – which Felicity took as an invitation to rant.

“I can’t  _stand_ that woman.”

“Who can?”

Shaking her head, she pressed a finger against the comm. in her ear.

“Where are you Oliver?”

“Two minutes out - I’ll go back to the table when I get there.”

“I’m not going back to her.”

“You don’t need to.”

“ _Awesome_.”

She grabbed the first flute of champagne when the waitress approached them, ignoring Tommy’s bemused look.

She deserved that champagne.

When she spotted Oliver, she unconsciously checked him over with her eyes, reassuring herself that nothing was wrong. Satisfied with her observations, she turned back to Tommy.

“Thirty minutes more and then we’ll leave.”

Within fifteen minutes the host announced the winners. Felicity was so absorbed in her thoughts, that she didn’t notice Tommy reaching for her until she heard the applause for them. Surprised, she followed him to the stage so they could receive their prize.

After the whole extravaganza, they headed for the entrance as Diggle told her he was bringing Oliver’s ride round. Felicity hummed a small approval as they came face to face with Oliver and Isabel again.

Oliver, tactile as always, made sure Isabel was a couple of steps ahead of him when he spoke up through the comm.

“We need to talk.”

Sure that he was talking to her, she watched him go and waited while Tommy asked for the valet to bring his car back.

 

———

 

When they got to the foundry, she knew that both Diggle and Tommy knew what was going on. She didn’t call Tommy out on his feeble excuse to leave, waving back at him as she headed for the stairs.

She didn’t trust her hands to be steady enough, and took a moment to calm down her erratic heart before punching the code in. She didn’t know what to expect – she didn’t know if she should be expecting anything at all. It should be nothing, but she was sure that she saw something in his eyes earlier and then at that dance floor.

She was brave enough to admit to herself that she didn’t want to be wrong. She didn’t want to place anything upon him just because she knew how she felt about him.

Then she saw his eyes.

There was nothing to hide, not when it was only them two. Not when it was just her stepping down that final step, not when he was stalking over to her, crowding her in.

“Oliver…”

Her voice came out low and raspy. Locking eyes with his, she felt her blood heat up as his hand came to rest against her neck, the other one trailing down her side and hitching her right thigh up. Without a second thought, she wrapped her legs around his waist while he pushed her against the wall.

He rested his forehead against hers and she felt the hammering of his heart against hers.

“Do you have any idea what you have done to me this week?”

She couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped from her.

“This… this week?”

“Seeing you with Tommy, see him touching you like that, was one the worst things.”

She couldn’t take her eyes off him.

“And what exactly did it do to you?”

He didn’t understand – couldn’t seem to find the words.

“What do you want, Oliver?”

She had to hear it – had to know.

“You.”

Closing the gap between them, he pressed his lips against her, fitting against her perfectly. When she opened her mouth, he deepened the kiss with a groan.

All the things unsaid between them, the long looks, the desire, all poured out into that one kiss.

They stayed there, Felicity pinned to the wall, kissing each other like there was nothing else to do. Frantic hands teased, making each other gasp and groan, discovering those places they had only dreamed about.

When he pulled away, Felicity had to hold onto his shoulders to anchor herself – she was sure that if he let go, she’d melt into a puddle against the floor. Breathing deeply, they stayed close to each other, until she was sure she was steady enough to let her legs drop to the ground.

“Oliver?”

Looking at her, he saw the fear she couldn’t hide.

“What is this?”

Cupping her face with his hands, he brought her gaze up to his.

“This is what I’ve wanted for a long time.”

She closed her eyes, breathing shaky and lip quivering.

“I want you.”

He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Me.”

Now he descended to her nose.

“Us.”

And pecking a kiss to her lips, he placed his hand over her heart.

“I want this, Felicity.”

When she held his face in her hands and kissed him deep, he knew that there was no going back. He didn’t want to go back.

“I didn’t want to screw up anything.”

“ _We_ won’t.”

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek on her head.

“As much as I want to take this slow, I have to get you home.”

She looked at him, blushing and bright eyed.

“I think you do. Since your friend seemed to be in a hurry to get away and I can’t even imagine why.”

He laughed, amused at her dry humour.

“Digg basically threw me out the window and before I could even get a word in, he was halfway down the road.”

They laughed about the courtesy of their friends.

Five minutes later they were climbing the stairs, fingers intertwined, to head home.

 

_____

 

A week later, while waiting for Oliver and Diggle to return back, she crossed paths with Tommy again. She turned her comm. link off, and when she heard the footsteps, she frowned.

Turning in her chair, Felicity was greeted with the smiling face of Tommy Merlyn. She chose to ignore the slight smug look in his eyes.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“Where are the guys?”

“On their way back now, they should be here soon.”

“So I’m guessing it was an easy night?”

“Sort of.”

“So, no dancing?”

She laughed. It was easy to talk to Tommy.

“No, no dancing tonight.”

“What a pity. Well, I was just passing by to say hello, which I did, and to give you this.”

He handed her a white envelope.

“What is it?”

“Open it.”

Inside she found not the check of the contest, but two tickets with departure date for tomorrow.

“Tommy…”

“I thought that maybe you and Ollie could make a better use of the money. So I chose to send you somewhere out of this madness for the weekend.”

“I don’t know if we can do this.”

“Of course you do. At least that’s what Diggle told to me.”

“You didn’t…”

“He said that he could use the long weekend as well. Even heroes need time off sometimes Felicity.”

She smiled at him, getting up and throwing her arms around him in a tight hug.

“And you deserve it too. It’s not easy being the genius of the group. Considering those two are all muscle and no brain,” he teased.

“Thank you, Tommy.”

“Well, I’d better go. Whenever you need me again, you know where you can find me.”

“Yeah – thank you so much.”

He stopped at the foot of the stairs, turning back slightly.

“You know what? Take the dark green gown on the getaway. He would love to see that on you.”

Winking at her, he turned back, only to see Oliver standing at the top, a slight drunk look on his face. Snorting, Tommy realised that his friend had caught on his statement. He headed up the stairs, patting Oliver’s arm as he closed the coded door behind him.

He was glad the dance classes paid off more than he could have anticipated.


End file.
